


Second First Kiss

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: PG наверное.Слова: 771
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Second First Kiss

***

  
Отец в очередной раз щелкает затвором. Фотоаппарата. И, как полный идиот, улыбается во весь оскал. Мама манерно поворачивает голову в его сторону, поправляет сверток в руках и улыбается точно так же.

Дин часто думает, что он единственный нормальный человек в этой семье.

Ну ребенок. Ну и что? Разве это повод для такой суеты? Пользы-то от него – ноль, только ест, кричит и таращится на него..

\- Иди, поцелуй братика! – отец толкает его в спину и мелкий Дину нравится еще меньше. – Ты теперь больше не один.

\- Я и раньше был не один, - Дин дуется, но делает шаг к креслу, в котором сидит мама с закутанным микробом.

\- Давай, поцелуй Сэма!

Дин наклоняется к свертку. Ну, вот, опять таращится. И таращится, и таращится, и таращится…

\- Мам, чего он на меня смотрит?

\- Знакомится. Вам ведь теперь всю жизнь друг друга терпеть, - смеется отец. – Давай, не дрейфь.

От Сэма пахнет молоком, ветром и мамой. Хм, может, с ним и можно будет ужиться.. Только пускай на медвежонка, которого ему подарили на Рождество, даже не смотрит!

\- Эй, - тихо говорит он мелкому на ушко. – Я здесь старший, запомнил?

Легонько чмокает его в лоб и смотрит на маму. Довольна?

Отец закрывает объектив крышечкой.

\- Завтра напечатаю. Буду обоих когда-нибудь шантажировать вашим первым поцелуем..

***

Дин снимает с огня омлет и ставит на место сковороды чайник. За много лет он уже перестал ныть и жаловаться на то, что он на отца работает степфордской женой. Все равно бесполезно.

Он потягивается, раздумывая о том, как бы сегодня заставить Сэма написать за него сочинение по Стейнбеку, когда тот вваливается в комнату, без рюкзака и в расстегнутой куртке, запыхавшийся, будто за ним оборотень гнался.

Бросает взгляд на Дина и залетает в ванную, плохо захлопнув дверь. Дину с его места хорошо видно, как он рассматривает себя в зеркале, будто ожидает увидеть у себя пару клыков или осиные уши.

\- Ха! Кажется наш Сэмми только что целовался! – радостно констатирует Дин, закидывая ноги на стол.

\- Заткнись!

Сэм бросает куртку на кровать и достает колу из холодильника.

\- Я что, не прав?

\- Ну.., - мнется Сэм, но любопытство побеждает. – А как ты догадался?

\- Элементарно! Щеки красные, руки дрожат, полчаса свои губы в зеркало рассматривал.. Главные симптомы. Хотя у меня, с моей красотой и успехом у женщин, это было далеко не в 12 лет!

\- Да, а в 15 с половиной!

\- Леди и джентельмены, вот он, самый остроумный лохматый переросток нашей планеты!

Сэм метким толчком переворачивает его стул и сам летит следом, после подсечки Дина. Минут двадцать они катаются по полу, награждая друг друга подзатыльниками. Дину в такие моменты всегда немного жаль, что они уже выросли. В последние годы отец все чаще высмеивает эти их шутливые поединки, предлагает подраться подушками и обзывает девчонками. Потому они часто и по плечу друг друга хлопнуть в его присутствии не решаются.

Выбившись из сил, они какое-то время просто валяются на ковре, бездумно глядя в потолок. Потом Сэм поднимается с пола и отпивает глоток чая из кружки Дина.

\- А серьезно, зазнайка, во сколько ты впервые поцеловался?

\- В десять. – Дин прикрывает глаза. – Помнишь Молли? Жила через улицу от нас, когда мы были в Оклахоме.

\- Чувак, ей уже тогда все 16 было!

\- Ну да, она говорила, что хочет потренироваться, - Дин старается не расхохотаться, глядя на перекошенную и озадаченную физиономию Сэма. На самом деле он впервые поцеловался в 13, но Сэму об этом знать не обязательно. – Кстати!

Он хлопает себя по лбу и лезет в дорожную сумку за старой коробкой от печенья, где у него хранится всякая мелочь.

\- Вот, держи! Дарю! – он протягивает Сэму какой-то потертый бумажный прямоугольник. Фотографию.

\- Кто это?

\- Мы. Отец любил похохмить насчет нашего первого поцелуя, тебе тогда что-то около двух недель было, и вы с мамой вернулись из больницы..

\- Отец? Похохмить?

\- Да, он это раньше любил. Правда чувства юмора у него ни хрена не было.. – задумчиво говорит Дин и смотрит в окно.

\- Так этот мелкий – это ты? – спрашивает Сэм и, чего и следовало ожидать, получает подзатыльник.

\- А я где?

\- А ты - вот это чучело в пеленках. Это везучая фотография – случайно у отца в бумажнике завалялась, потому и в пожаре уцелела. И потом во всех переездах не потерялась..  
Вечером Сэм долго рассматривает фотографию при свете плохой настольной лампы. Ему почему-то очень хочется вспомнить этот момент. Иногда ему кажется, что вот оно, воспоминание, только дотянись и возьми, но он так и не дотягивается.

***

  
Когда через много лет они, в адреналиновом передозе после охоты, впервые целуются по-настоящему, грубо и сильно, на парковке под каким-то паршивым мотелем, Дин готов поклясться, что в заднем кармане джинсов Сэма он нащупал тот самый прямоугольник дешевой фотобумаги.


End file.
